


Mistaken PODFIC

by SoU2019



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drama, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Romance, SoUarchive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019
Summary: It is a telling and terrible reflection on Roy's life that the kidnapping is not the worst thing that's happened this week.[Spoilers for '03/CoS.] PODFIC
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Mistaken PODFIC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mistaken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158560) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



Hi, I like Tierfal's writing so I am spending way too much time making these podfics. On her tumblr it says anyone can podfic her works sooo I am doing just that. Click the link and enjoy :)

right click and save as to download!

[mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ArEs8VZtqEns_YtEnsnkw9OSG5-z2iOS) [ MB, 02:05:21]

fml.


End file.
